Lord DoomRater
Name: DoomRater Brach Speicher was drafted into the Six Man Army by a mysterious figure who is only known by a callsign. Brach picked out the name Super-O, but this name was laregly ignored since he was still a child at the time. Later on, his callsign was changed to DoomRater upon discovering his sheer will to live alone allowed him to survive even the most disastrous of injuries. Origin: unknown Much has been speculated about where DoomRater came from, but not much is known. Even his own memories of an island of destiny are suspect, due to memory tampering and the many experiments forged upon him as a child. Allies * Weapons and Tactics Research: DoomRater is the CEO of Weapons and Tactics Research, a multiverse research and development center designed to bridge the dimensional gaps. In line with the name, even his headquarters spans across multiple dimensions, physically separated by dimensional portals yet appearing to be a singular multi floor building. * Saria: Saria has become a regular employee for DoomRater, mainly due to an agreement between the two; DoomRater agreed to securely store a horcrux of Saria in exchange for her talents at Weapons and Tactics Research. How Saria achieved a fragment split of her soul to accomplish this task is not known. * Six Man Army: While DoomRater is on neutral terms with his former mercanary group Six Man Army, it is known they will take jobs for a significant amount of resources, of which Weapons and Tactics Research has plenty of. Multiverse Aware: Yes DoomRater fought in many different dimensions, sometimes to pick a fight, other times to explore and retrieve artifacts. He even wears clashing equipment, often magical or technologically advanced, at the same time. Rarely does he come across Magitek, but when he does they are prized possessions. Abilities * '''Regeneration: '''DoomRater's regeneration abilities are beyond comprehension, to the point where he has hired several sociopaths in an attempt to see if there are any ways for him to die. * '''Vast Wealth: '''Weapons and Tactics Research started out as a weapons supplement research and development center designing heat dispersers for Mecha sized AI robots. DoomRater purchased the company and turned it on its side, expanding it rapidly with the early discovery of worlds where the second law of thermodynamics did not apply. Now funded by a seemingly infinite amount of power and resources, the only limit for the company appears to be time, which is something DoomRater appears to have in spades. * '''Pyromancy: '''In addition to being able to control fire, it seems that DoomRater has absorbed a great deal of fire energy, and simply being around heat energizes him. Often questioned is his connection between fire absorption and regeneration... * '''Alchemy: '''While DoomRater is a "master" of Alchemy in title only, since he must use some sort of transmutation stone to aid himself, he has led innovation in the discovery of a new material he trademarked SuperBolt. A reflector, it does not conduct heat or electricity at all, and appears to have frictionless surfaces, making it a challenge to actually attach it to anything. On top of that, outside of alchemy, it appears to be immutable in its most pure form. Everything from bearings to railgun barrels and swords are made from the material. Despite its immutability, it seems to be very light, having only double the density of water. * '''Lyacnthropy: '''A self-inflicted experiment has given DoomRater the ability to turn himself into a large anthropomorphic timberwolf. Well over 4 times the weight and nearly three halves the size, this giant form consumes large amounts of energy and is far less effective at healing but makes up for it in pure unadulterated strength. DoomRater with strength enhancing gauntlets was scary, but Wolf form tears through most steel alloys as if they were butter. Transformation often brings about a wild, uncontrolled period where he seems to act more like a pure wolf at first, but as his mind grasps the new form he begins to act more like himself, if he were a dog. Weapons and Tactics Research Main page: Weapons and Tactics Research Category:Characters Category:Multiverse Category:Meraden City Category:Zelda Universe Category:Undertale Universe